


Not Too Careful (Day 3)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Injured!Willie, M/M, Nurse!Alex, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: Willie is possibly the most reckless skater that's ever been in Alex's emergency room, and he really thinks they've gotta stop meeting like this.For day 3 of JATP week 2020
Relationships: Willex - Relationship
Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Not Too Careful (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> So quick note here, Willex is a really cute ship. My heart belong to Nickinald even if they aren't canon yet, but I'd say literally every other ship is my second favourite (by a very close call). I wrote down this idea about a week ago, after reblogging the plot to my roleplay blog and tagging it to my wishlist. I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> I'd like to point out that this is also an AU and not canonverse. 
> 
> Written for day 3 of JATP week 2020

Willie was in pain. 

Another one of his big skateboard stunts had gone terribly wrong, but there was some silver lining to this dark cloud of unbearable pain - He'd get to see the cute nurse again. 

The blonde boy with the bright smile who looked after him so well on his weekly visits to the hospital. Willie still couldn't believe he was a nurse. 

He didn't have anything against nurses, but most were old and experienced and sometimes sour faced (like they'd sucked on a lemon all day). 

And then there was Alex. Always smiling, laughing, never stoic, always trying to help patients feel better. Being around him always seemed like a dream. 

It always left Willie wanting more. Thinking of Alex's beautiful blue eyes more often than not made him crash into the nearest surface. Not on purpose, though. His thoughts just consumed him. 

Today, Alex wasn't smiling. He looked worried as they wheeled a dizzy Willie out of the ambulance. The nurse was hanging out near the doors, and didn't even reply when Willie greeted him like he always did. "Hey hot dog."

Willie wondered how fast the gurney was going. The lights seemed way too bright, and the world was spinning around him. "Fast... Too fast." He mumbled, as they rushed him straight into surgery. 

He'd really outdone himself this time. 

A concussion, several broken bones, and a punctured lung. Three three back to back surgeries. 8 hours total in the operating room. And then Willie found himself back in his room. 

It felt like hell when he finally woke up. Once again, the room was too bright and his insides felt like they were on fire. Willie let out a small groan, trying to get a little more comfortable, despite the fact that his left leg was hanging in a sling. 

A blonde nurse sat quietly in the corner, teary eyed. The whole hospital knew he and Willie had a relationship that was more than professional, and had made a point to keep him out of the operating room. 

Alex slid his wheeled chair closer when he heard the groan, forehead creasing in concern. "W-Willie? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" The nurse quickly ran his eyes over the monitor, checking his stats. Everything seemed fine, for now. 

"Alex!" Willie seemed happy to see him, even half drunk on anesthetics. "Hey. Hi, Willie. How are you feeling?" Alex was the only one here who didn't call him William. "Like I'm on fire." Willie said, letting his eyes unfocus a little. 

The dazed look on his face made Alex panic, and his eyes flicked towards the monitors again. There was no change in them though, so he just slightly slapped Willie's cheek a few times, trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah... you're pretty banged up. What happened?" Alex asked in a very gentle voice. Willie squinted his eyes like he was trying to remember. "I...was skateboarding, I think. And then, um..." His eyes had been skirting the bright hospital room, and looking for something to focus on, until he was staring into baby blue eyes. 

And once again his train of thought was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you black out? Because if you did, it could be because of your brain... Or an underlying problem." Alex was going all diagnostics mode, and Willie found it adorable. But then again, he was as high as a kite. 

"I...don't think so. I just got distracted." Willie really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. He wanted to break eye contact, but he was drowning in those pretty eyes. 

"Well you should be more careful. You could've died." Alex said, sounding kind of exasperated. "I'm pretty sure I did. It must be the reason I'm looking at an angel right now." Willie's reply clearly amused Alex, but also left him kinda flustered. 

"That's... Okay." Alex mumbled, pushing some hair out of Willie's eyes for him. "Just promise me you'll be careful hereafter." He said, his fingers finding their way into the spaces between Willie's. 

"Alright." Willie mumbled, kind of drowsily. Alex knew it was the pain meds kicking in. "But not too careful. Because then I won't get to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end, folks! Hope you liked it. Also small disclaimer, I am not a doctor, I don't know much about medical stuff so this may not be accurate. But oh well, I tried.


End file.
